


Family

by Senket



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya's father wants him to marry Haruhi, but he won't do it. The Host Club is his family, after all, and that's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoiler for episode 26

Kyouya stood before his father, regarding him with a cool but surprised air.

"Kyouya, I would like you to marry that girl- Fujiko Haruhi."

He stared for a moment longer before a smile curved around the edge of his mouth, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Iie." He replied obstinately. "Absolutely not. I refuse."

His father's brows knotted together, and he glared at his youngest son half-heartedly. "Kyouya, if you do not marry this girl, I will not give you the company."

The youngest Ootori chuckled under his breath. "Father, I already own this company and I am sure this is a fact of which you are well aware."

The aging man grumbled something, rubbing the palm of his hand. "Why don't you want to?"

"Tamaki-kun."

As though that was an answer. "Excuse me?"

"Tamaki-kun is in love with her. And I may daresay she returns that."

"This isn't about love-"

"Wrong," he interrupted again, smiling. "She has no family value. It's not about anything else."

"She has strong character, and-"

"Iie. I refuse."

He spun around on his heels, that mysterious smile fixed on his face as he exited the room, notebook firmly fixed beneath his arm. He had done something good today.

His father watched him leave, transfixed, before he too smiled.

"My son," he remarked to himself, softly, "has gone a long way."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family: Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488651) by [Senket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket)




End file.
